


Starting from the bottom to find happiness at the top : The Past and the Future. - [Undertale AU - Error]

by Nymphiou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, ErrorDream - Freeform, Insomnia, M/M, Nightkiller - Freeform, School, Undertale AU, chaotic neutral, killermare - Freeform, nightkill, school au, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphiou/pseuds/Nymphiou
Summary: "Is everything all right?"".. Everything's fine, yes."Lies."No. It is not okay."Sigh.When we're young, we may not realize our actions.When we are young, we do not know how to notice who is going well, who is bad.When we're young, we're veiled by the sheet of ignorance and innocence.And when that, when that childhood youth hurts someone who didn't ask for anything in the first place...The person concerned closes up, goes bad, but pretends to be fine, always. Silence becomes gold, speech becomes as sharp as a knife.For a simple childish smile, simple positive words, even false ones, could fool anyone. Even the closest people.Yet...when the person realizes and tries to run away from their past...The future opens wide the doors to the long awaited paradise.
Relationships: Error/Dream, Error/Ink, Nightmare/Killer
Kudos: 30





	Starting from the bottom to find happiness at the top : The Past and the Future. - [Undertale AU - Error]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partir du plus bas pour remonter ensuite. Passé et avenir. 349 lectures 45 votes 1 Chapitre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652495) by Nymphiou (hi it's me lol). 



> Ship : It's up to you. ~ (Maybe some Nightkiller and Errordream i think)
> 
> Lemon: No.
> 
> Current Status: Skeletons. Presence of existing magic. 
> 
> Sphere/Universe/Place: On the surface, in a world similar to the Earth.
> 
> Main character:
> 
> \- Error belongs to Lover The Piggies.
> 
> Secondary characters:
> 
> \- Ink belongs to Comyet/Myebi.  
> \- Geno and Fresh belong to Lover The Piggies.  
> \- Nightmare and Dream belong to Jokublog.  
> \- Horror belongs to Sour-apple-studios.  
> \- Dust belongs to Ask-Dusttale.  
> \- Killer belongs to Rahafawbas. 
> 
> Sorry in advence for the small mistakes !

"Hello, children !" said one person, a woman, as she entered the room with her heeled footsteps slamming against the wooden floor. She received, moreover, as at each of her entrances, many returns of greetings from young children smiling and excited by their first day. "So that we can get to know each other, I'm going to ask you to fill out an information sheet that I'm distributing here. It will help me learn more about you, what you like and the important things to know!”

Silently, as was his wont, the little skeleton he was, taken from his hands the paper, a card, and began to read it and fill it in at the same time, as he was asked to do so. Surname, first name, parents, brother, sister, what you want to do in the future, your passions, your favorite subject...  
When he got to the last square, the skeleton made a grimace, fixing what needed to be filled in: {Problems (Health or other…)}

But still, he began to fill it in, to make sure he knew what he needed to know. He was told it was important.  
The minutes went by and finally the lady who was their teacher came to pick up the cards little by little, reading aloud some of the boxes that each had written to them, while asking them a few questions or clarifications if necessary.  
And when she picked up the card of the little one with the brightly colored eyes, the lady who was a goat frowned as she read the bottom of the box.

"So...Error, is that it? " He nodded positively. "Are you... Haptophobic ?”

The young Error was about to answer but was immediately cut off by another monster of his own age, part of his class. 

"What does ha-tofooo...bike mean? Uh, that..weird thing ? 

\- Haptophobic." The professor repeated slowly. It was true that this word was complicated for young elementary students... even to be affected at such a young age... " That's a bad fear people can have. Here, Error is afraid of people touching him or being too close to him, so...you have to be careful about that. »

Not a word had followed the brief explanation of the lady goat who finally thanked him for his card and went to the next child next to him. Error him, he thought that at least people knew that and would make sure not to rush him... A sigh was in the wind when he thought about it.  
If only.

If only he had seen the dark looks of the few monsters staring at him.  
If only he had seen them coming towards him little by little, at recess.  
If only he'd reacted sooner so he could get away...  
If only he hadn't bugged when the young children in his class and their friends had intentionally come to scare him out of his fear...  
If only the skeleton with the white bones and the mocha scarf had been able to stop all this, instead of watching this show as if a hilarious sketch was being performed in front of his yellow and so amused pupils, as if the emotion of joy was totally consuming him...If only...  
If only he would have kept his mouth shut, if only he would have said nothing, if only he would have written nothing, if only he wouldn't have been hurt by what happened today…

"So, brother? Your day went well?" asked Geno, his eldest brother who had just come home from his first day at school, watching his grumpy little brother sitting at the kitchen table, eating bread with chocolate bars in it. 

"Hm, hm...it was okay, it was nice." he replied with a small smile before returning to his movie while eating, letting Geno just shrug his shoulders, thinking he was probably tired from his day.  
And oh, yes, he was tired. And his tiredness lasted and lasted and lasted and lasted as time went by and as the days went by…  
Every time the little black-boned skeleton had to leave home to go to school, he was sick to his stomach. In the morning, Geno take him to school, as would their little brother, Fresh, who was starting his last year in kindergarten. He said nothing, enjoyed himself and made the most of their journey, even dragging his feet and pretending to enjoy it. But when he arrived at the school gate, watching his other classmates kissing or greeting their parents…

"Are you coming, Error? We're going to make some jump rope before the bell rings! " a young girl came towards him from a distance so as not to frighten him with her fear, smiling a naughty smile full of meanings without anyone knowing it, all this under the loving gaze of the older brother who was happy that he was making good play friends in this way.

"I'm coming..." he smiled a faint smile as he finally waved his brother's hand as he walked away, following the other students who were waiting for him.

And it was when he saw his older brother's gaze out of his sight and on his back that he knew his day had just begun.

"Well then, Error, are you afraid? "laughed a young human with dark hair and dull skin, immediately followed by other children who laughed at their mocking and hurtful tone. 

"D-don't...don't come near me.." gently blew the skeleton that began to slip away, gently retreating backwards until it was against the courtyard wall, people around him, not being able to escape, not even by teleportation, not yet controlling his magic, especially for this.  
But in spite of his breathless request, it was, as always, a request that was useless.

"You're really weak! " said a girl who looked like a doe. "Hey! Come on, let's play ball! " she shouted this time, grabbing Error's arm with a force that was meant to hurt him. "Error wants to play with us too! He's too nice !~ " 

A game? No...no one would want to play with him, let alone in a situation like this where he wasn't having any fun at all. What a stupid game. What a stupid way to have fun.  
The children had fun taking Error like a ball, pushing him around while he couldn't move or defend himself by going back and forth continuously, looking as if he was absent, just like his orbits or remained error messages rather than his sweet pupils. The little skeleton simply could not react. No one came to help him, the others took it for a game or had just as much fun watching them...the teachers, on the other hand, watched over the courtyard, making their blind, whether they wanted to or not, leaving only the one with the tricoloured orbits and pupils, alone, without anyone to support him, to help him.  
His days at primary school were only darker as time went by, Error losing little by little the pleasure of studying, having fun, getting up every morning...acting like the most perfect actor in the presence of his family with his so sweet smile which was only an illusion, a pale copy worthy of the greatest actors, playing the role of a happy little boy, in a life where happiness only reigned.  
But one day, as Error was finally entering middle school, after those horrible last two years of primary school where he didn't always have peace, he had the surprise of changing school, of changing place...everything in a nutshell.

"Hello! Can I sit next to you? " asked a skeleton in a mocha scarf, with a small hesitant smile. A skeleton that seemed familiar to him, without even knowing from where, his memories having closed in on themselves.  
Without really knowing what to say and observing that the places in the class were all going to be taken soon, Error timidly nodded his head in a silent yes, hearing a "Thank you!” from his new class neighbor who was immediately rushing to the classroom, making the glitched one startle, wondering if he really should have accepted that he had such a...active person at his side. Especially with the surprised glances that some members of the class gave him, as if it was weird that the white-boned skeleton had come to someone as...discreet as he was.  
When the unknown but familiar skeleton had settled comfortably in his chair, he turned to the black-boned one to start talking to him. "I don't know if we've met before, but what's your name? My memory is very fickle, so maybe you told me one day, I don't remember!

\- ...Error. And.. I don't think so. " he hinted when their homeroom teacher entered the room, letting silence be the order of the day for introductions. There was no way he could have known him after all.

"Nice to meet you, Erry! I'm Ink! "he shouted happily, leading to him being preached to already by his loud voice.

"Erry...? "Blow the one with the ebony bones. 

"Of course! " had whispered the one called Ink in return. "Friends call each other nicknames!”  
A friend...yes...Oh and what a friend…

Who'd think Error would make his first friend just because some energetic skeleton sat down next to him after asking him?  
He couldn't believe it at first. And yet, it was the first time the skeleton came home with a real ornate smile on his teeth, he started thinking about the next day, about spending another day with his new friend.  
And finally, the next day arrived, and Error couldn't be happier than he is now, seeing Ink introduce him to his other friends. People he knew from afar or by name from his primary school, others he had never known...everyone had accepted him and Error was having so much fun! No more anxiety every morning when he went to school! No more days and breaks spent under stress and the desire to run away from others! He was going to enjoy all his days now!  
But of course…

"Hi everybody ! "shouted one of his friends, as he came to wrap Error's shoulder and neck with his arm from behind, not even expecting or preparing for it.

"Wha-..! Let go from me! "shouted the skeleton with a voice that began to glitch as the seconds went by, calling out to the rest of the group of friends who were surprised by this. What was the matter with him?

"Dude!" the one who was still holding him laughed, laughing at his overreaction. "I'm not doing anything to you now, just...!

\- LET GO I SAID!" Error feigned as he pushed the so-called friend who was holding him away, making him fall to the ground while the one with the colored pupils was breathing heavily, as if he was panicking, trying to control the spasms and tremors that were coming at him frantically, ignoring as best he could the looks of the others around him who were wondering what was going on, except for those who already knew about it. And inevitably, the pressure of glances was far too strong for Error who, in the end, had looked at the one he had dropped and injured, before finally running straight ahead, staring at Ink's incomprehensible gaze that had been staring at him from the beginning, now running straight ahead, moving away from the others and heading into a lost corner not often frequented by students. When the bell announcing the next class rang, Error didn't move an inch, just sitting against the wall, his legs pulled back against him as he tried to come to his senses, calm down and resume acceptable, calm breathing.

"Error...?" 

Ink. It was him. 

"..Are you alright? " he asked softly, crouching down in front of his friend and classmate.  
Error wanted to cry. He was on the brink, he was totally cracking even. What would his friends and comrades think about what had just happened? Would they ignore it now, act as if nothing had happened, or would the scenario of his previous years start all over again?  
Only one answer was right.

"Everything's fine, yes..." he had answered, finally getting up, quickly followed by Ink who stared at him with his indecipherable gaze. A faint smile took shape on his face to give him the courage to continue in his words. "Are you coming? We're late enough as it is."

But that smile was... always the same. It was fake, cold, like a real stone wall, reflecting a perfect illusion of a happy and caring smile, shiny or even bright...leaving the skeleton with the ability to fool everyone as long as everyone believed in it so strongly.

"I'm coming!”

But... keeping that smile was so... so hard, sometimes. Especially when his supposed friends would come back to class and look at him with a look of fear or hatred, especially the one he'd dropped. He knew he was going to pay dear, dearly.  
But luckily for him, he was quiet for the rest of the day, even though he knew that the next day would not be like yesterday or earlier in the day. He had certainly lost some friends since then...  
That very evening, Error came home with a heavy step, taking his bag off his shoulders in the entrance, ignoring his brothers who had come to greet him as they did every day, going straight to the stairs to lock himself in his room, a sacred place where he was forbidden to enter except himself. Falling down on his bed, he grunted suddenly when he heard his door being knocked by Geno. 

"Error... ? " he gently called out to him. "May I come in...?”

The person concerned had not even been able to answer that his elder brother had entered directly, curious, wondering about his younger brother's attitude. "Is everything all right? Fresh pouting at you because you didn't say hello, you know.

\- I'm fine, yeah. " had cowardly lied the black skeleton. "I'm just tired from my day... it was boring.”  
Deciding to change the subject directly, Error got up to walk towards Geno and passed him, coming out of his room. "Going to take a shower.  
\- Whatever you say, we're going to eat soon, so don't hang around too long. Mommy's going to be home from work too, we'll all eat together," he sighed with a small smile as he let go, knowing the mule-headed man facing him. The shower taken, just like the meal, which took place in a good family atmosphere, Geno hadn't tried to question once again the skeleton with the tricolored pupils, just like their mother or even the little one, Fresh, who only thought that he was also tired or that he'd had a fight with one of his friends. It happened after all, it was normal that a youngster wouldn't feel well sometimes, it was common.  
In the end, the evening went well, as did the night when Error managed to sleep soundly, enjoying a restorative night in dreams or nightmares. Nothing.  
However, he would have liked to have had a nightmare at that very moment...the next day, arriving in the schoolyard, before the first eight-hour class..

"My parents don't want me to hang out with you.”  
"You're weird. “  
"You hurt my friend."  
"Don't talk to us anymore.”  
"We're not really mates, we're just being nice to you because you're Ink's friend.”  
"We don't even know you.”  
" It was because of Ink that you were able to hang out with us.”  
"We're not even friends, Error.”

He wasn't ready for that.  
Clearly he wasn't.

"Erry ?" called Ink, the only one who had stayed with him after all, from that moment on. "...Is everything okay? »

At the understanding of this cursed question that he was asked far too many times, the person concerned wanted to growl, to feign like a wild animal, to scream, to cry all the tears he had. He wanted so much to ravage everything, to destroy everything he could with his magic, to reduce to dust everything he wanted, everything he could... but the only words he could answer were simply the opposite of what was going through him right now. 

"It's all right, yes."  
Lies, lies... all lies that came out of his mouth. Lies that came out of his mouth. Lies that came out of his sighing voice. Lies from his vocal cords, which trembled at every turn...  
No, it wasn't right. And yet... it was the first time Error knew the world was full of liars. Hypocrites. That deep down, it was better to be alone than to have tons of friends who would kill you and mess you up to get what they wanted.  
It was also the first time that Error got tired of this unfair world. He was tired, tired of being the weak skeleton, tired of being the one who suffered before the words and laughter of others, their damn remarks.  
So...he could be fine, he had to be fine after all. Just by realizing how much this world had to change, that he had to grow up and know how to stand up for himself, that he had to stop feeling sorry for himself, or even cry... Yes, he had to change. Farewell to the nice model boy, farewell to the weakling who never dared to fight back, acting like a real submissive, farewell to the insecure kid, the fragile and unstable kid, farewell to his honest spirit who kept telling him not to use his Destructive magic so hidden from the world by its dangerousness. Farewell. Goodbye his identity, goodbye who he is.  
Hello newcomer, hello future, hello rebirth.  
May the past fade away and burn in the fiercest flames of the depths of hell, may the future come to him like the gates of paradise, like an outstretched hand that he had to take to fly away, may the future act as a healing light for his pain and discomfort. So yes, may the future take the coveted place of its predecessor and fly away. Now he would be fine, everything would be fine and everything will be fine. 

" I’m fine. " let the bluish-marked skeleton hear the blue marks under his orbits as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. A simple ritual he performed on himself every morning, staring at himself in the mirror, after preparing to face his day, his words sounding like a simple encouragement in his being. Words that he had been repeating since his junior high school years, now in his senior year.

With his cold, piercing gaze, once soft as a lamb, Error sighed one last time before leaving the bathroom, ignoring the greetings of his younger brother whom he felt like hitting every time he saw him, went downstairs to the kitchen to get a croissant and literally left the house once his bag was caught in a rush. Not that he was late for class, on the contrary, he didn't even care about being late at all. He just didn't like to hang out at home, especially when his brothers, including his eldest, were constantly bothering him or trying to "talk" to him about his more than offbeat and bad behaviour Which he clearly did not want to do.

Walking in his slow and lazy steps, Error lingered on taking out his pack of cigarettes, savored with the sweet taste of chocolate and wedging one between his teeth, lighting it with a simple magic clap before starting to purr with happiness as he felt the smoke from it enter his invisible lungs. Ah, what a crazy thing it was. Relaxing and stress-relieving... it was a real release, clearly. Unfortunately for him, it burned off rather quickly, as the time went by faster than he thought as he slowly made his way to the gate of his high school...empty of students. Only other smokers than him, finishing their smokes, or people who started later were still there. Looking at the time, and observing that he was slightly late by a good few minutes, which largely explained the absence of people in passing, Error sighed again before entering the building that could take him to his classroom, to the physics labs. The old bald man who was his teacher made no remarks when he entered without bothering to knock, continuing his class as if nothing had happened. The professor knew that talking to him or even lecturing him would simply not help. 

At the back of the room, in his assigned seat since the beginning of the year, it was, after dropping down on his chair, that he slightly extended his right fist at his side, in order to quickly mutely check Nightmare, his class neighbor, but also his friend since his second year in high school. 

"Always this slow on the way? "he whispered with a laugh as Error began to stare at him.

"That's right. At least I don't have a twin brother who acts like a clock with you to keep you on time, Nightmare~ " had countered the ebony skeleton before he started giggling, Nightmare giving him his best finger in return for the fault of his words.

Nightmare was a friend. Oh and, not just any friend, not like the ones he'd met in college no...No, he was a real friend. Met at the beginning of the second year, during a scuffle of insults between them because of a clumsy pupil, they sat down right afterwards and discussed together, understanding that they got along quite well. And this had extended to his meeting with the friends of the skeleton at the appendages. Going from Dust, Horror, to Killer, the boyfriend of the latter...it had been...a real liberation. A real punch in the face that he was taking a real beating. Simply because he'd learned that he hadn't been alone like that in the past. Simply that they knew and had experienced what only they could know... They were similar, yet different, and that... had delighted him for the first time in a long time. Because he knew, from the day he met each of them, that they would be real people who would support him, and who would not hurt him over his differences.

"Error! "he heard from someone in front of him, noticing that the students were leaving the class. Finished already? "Are you still dreaming?

\- Stop shouting in my ear, Ink... "Ink grunted at the tricolor, staring at the person concerned with his indecipherable gaze, a blue circle and a star on the other. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you leave with your classmates?

\- Oh! There's Blueberry waiting for me outside... I just wanted to know if I'm still on for lunch? " Error sighed slightly before smiling, having been certain that was the question he was going to ask him.

" Like every week so far, right? You don't have to ask me every time, you know. » 

Getting up, he took his bag, not even opened since this morning and left the physics room, Ink on his heels. From there, he crossed Nightmare's gaze, who seemed to finish his discussion with his twin brother, who was one of Ink's classmates by the way, ending up with each of the two duos finishing with his own in different directions, towards their next class.  
So the morning passed slowly. During the break, to Error's great misfortune, it was more animated than expected, an argument having taken place on behalf of people who had dared to hurt Killer, Nightmare literally burst into rage in front of his boyfriend who said it was nothing, that he was already getting better, and didn't want to reveal the identity of the culprits... It sounded like a romance movie to his pupils, to see the couple like that, except there was no popcorn.  
Midday arrived, and the ringing of the bell announcing the freedom of the students and their starving stomachs was irresistible. What a sweet feeling this is. But compared to the others, Error headed outside the school buildings to a quiet corner where there were two benches, bushes and a tree in a corner...a place that was always occupied by the students, except for this day, at this time of the day, noon.  
He quickly settled down, at his ease, arms and legs stretched out at the high edge of the bench or on the ground, purring softly at the warmth of the sun which came to beat on his bones like a gentle loving caress...ah, that he loved this place.

"Sorry I'm late! "cried the newcomer, running with sorrow. Ink. 

Of course, there were a few banalities of politeness and normality as the snow-white skeleton had settled in at the same time, coming out to eat. He was very keen to prepare their weekly lunch snacks, despite Error's many protests that he could do it alone from time to time at least... in vain. It seemed to please him, my goodness.  
But this place, this place not too far from the world of this school, was like their ritual, between the two of them. Every noon, on this quiet and boring day, the two skeletons would meet here, like good old friends, talking about trifles like the good weather, their families, daily life and other nonsense they faced. It had become a habit, a moment of slackening, of relaxation that they received with joy, in each of their weeks loaded with boring and boring matters for the most part. It had the gift of giving them a smile no matter what. It gave them pleasure, to find themselves in spite of their different classes, to have a free time to spend time together... However, Error and Ink had many differences, but they were good friends, even rivals, when certain subjects made them debate to the point of bickering, or even fighting. But that's the way it was, and it was more fun than anything else, more often than not. They appreciated each other, nothing more, nothing less.  
Even so, Error was and is still asking himself so many questions. When he looked at his friend, only the emptiness could be seen in his pupils. Oh, not that Ink looked like a psychopath sometimes, far from it...but he had the gift of putting his curiosity forward, without him even asking any questions, he wasn't so nosy as to venture into the heartstrings... But he dealt with it, gnawed on his desire to ask the things he possibly shouldn't and, quite simply, let things flow as if nothing had happened. Taking advantage of the present moment, of having an old friend, of having someone who, to his amazement, hadn't abandoned him, left him, compared to others... It was so, pleasant, to know.  
But at one point, our two current protagonists were stopped in the middle of a discussion by other students who looked... unsociable, even frequentable. Clothes with holes in various places, tattoos, piercings, bracelets, chains or even bangles, in a dark style just like their looks. It was, in an impulse of defense that Error wanted to speak, by reflex. But he had ended up being directly stopped by his friend with the ink stain who had jumped up, smiling towards the newcomers. As if... he knew them? Question was quickly answered when Ink greeted them once he got close to them, as if they were good friends. This made the skeleton with the tricolor pupils wonder more and more about Ink's almost abnormal ability to make friends.  
However, after a few good minutes of discussion between them, under his cold gaze as usual, the one in the mocha scarf came back to him, silent. In front of Error, something abnormal happened. 

"Ink? "he called. He didn't answer him. Grasping his things, the artist didn't say a word to Error, not even a glance...and left without saying anything, like a gust of wind, without the one with destructive powers being able to do anything.  
And yet, Error was convinced that he had to get up, he wanted to catch Ink, to ask him what was going on, to find out what was going on!  
But... he couldn't move. And it was... weird. Weird.  
But as he began to pick up what was going on, little by little, like a puzzle he had to build in spite of himself so that it wouldn't come to anything he didn't want, he didn't see the other people coming close to him...and one of them giving him a punch on the jaw, dry, sharp and powerful, knocking him to the ground.  
By reflex, Error wanted to directly invoke his destructive cables to make him pay, what they had dared to do to him, a rather feared person in this basic high school.  
But nothing happened. He really couldn't move. His body was getting heavy, he was starting to feel bad, and that didn't bode well.

"So Error? Do we feel bad? Feeling...abandoned?" 

He didn't even have time to answer, weak as he felt, as he took a second kick, this time right in his ribs. Then a third one was. And another, and another, and another, and another...  
Abandoned. That was the word. Here. Everything was supposed to go well though, wasn't it?  
Then why was Ink gone...? Leave him here, in the company of all these unfriendly people? And why, oddly enough, did he feel so weak...? When before everything was going so well...?  
His body and mind started to let him down more and more, absorbing less and less of what was happening. The blows he was taking hurt him so much, but the unconsciousness that came to him little by little made him less and less aware of what was happening. The only words, phrases and sentences he could perceive gave him everything but a good feeling, a good thing in his marrow and his mind. He was angry, enraged at Ink. He wanted to make him pay...  
But finally, when he heard a high-pitched voice shouting "There!" and his attackers suddenly screamed in pain, as if they had just taken a stab in the body... he only had time to see Nightmare above him with his blurred eyes, before finally sinking, realizing that he was safe now. That reassured him.  
The hours went by slowly, then. Oh, not by much necessarily, but when Error opened his orbits again, today's sun was slowly beginning to fade, to set. What time was that? Sixteen o'clock, according to the wall watch he saw in front of him, against the wall. Where was he?

"To the Infirmary. "Nightmare sounded as if he'd read his mind, as the skeleton with the blue streaks on his cheekbones jumped up, surprised, not expecting his presence. " They've been taken care of, all right.

\- How did you know I was here? "he asked directly, curious.

"My brother was passing by and he saw you take a blow and fall to the ground, he came straight to look for us. You scared him.

\- Oh," he only replied, before holding his skull lightly with one hand. The alarm clock wasn't very nice and it still hurt him quite a bit, as if he'd been on one of those benders. "Ah...I'll go and thank him with my hand. What else?

\- It was the same guys that went after Kills. "A silence ensued before Nightmare spoke again. "Why didn't you fight back?

\- I got played for a sucker. "He preferred not to go into details, as his appendage friend probably already understood. "I'll have to settle this tomorrow.

\- What about your buddy Ink? »

This name had the effect of a storm, while Error rumbled at this agreement. Nightmare knew that he and the painter from the other class met every week in this supposedly peaceful place... But when they had arrived, without a trace of the second, it had cast a strong doubt on him.

"I should talk to him tomorrow, too. I should talk to him tomorrow, too, and blow his brains out at the same time for leaving me here.”

Not a word followed. The dark voice that Error had taken was enough for Nightmare to say to himself that the person concerned probably deserved it very much.  
In the end, the two skeletons finished talking, before finally, after a few checks by the nurse who was administering some final touches of his healing magic, the dark-boned skeleton could finally go home at the very end of the class. Unfortunately for him, his return home was electric, explosive. His institution had called his home and it was a rabid Geno who argued about him, his condition and that it was his behavior that was to blame. But he, not wanting to hear anything, quickly cut the conversation short in the worst possible way. He had gone mad, a real nervous breakdown. Without even giving his eldest son time to talk, or anyone else, he had started talking, quickly, talking about all the shit that had happened to him since he was young, all the shit he'd done without them knowing it, until today, when he said that he had just realized that the one who was his longtime friend was a dark coward. An asshole.  
And when he saw that he would have peace with that, he had gone to his room, without a word, leaving his family feeling guilty for having been more than blind. Because it was too late by now, time had passed, nothing could be fixed!  
Error had been alone, shut away, simply shut away. And there was nothing they could do. They had watched his unhappiness without knowing it, thinking every time that everything was fine.  
When everything was bad, when he wasn't well, when he wouldn't be fine.  
And once again, the next day, not a word about it had resurfaced, when they had met again, before the tricolor skeleton left the house to go to school, as usual. He hadn't even taken the time to smoke on the way, so he hurried along, arriving more than early to see his group waiting for him. A few greetings had been made before, in the end, Error saw Ink in the distance, accompanied by another skeleton with golden pupils with whom he seemed to be talking. Nightmare's brother on top of that.  
It only took him a few seconds to get to the artist, who had smiled and greeted him as usual...as if nothing had happened the day before.

"Can I ask what you've been expecting from me all along?”

Feeling the aura of the magical destroyer, Dream took a step back, cautiously. He felt that it was going to get out of hand, himself having passed Ink yesterday, near the spot where yesterday's altercation had taken place.

"But what are you talking about, Error," Ink replied, still looking so indecipherable, despite his pupils constantly changing colors with each blink of his eye.

It made him so angry to see him act as if nothing had happened, when he felt so betrayed, so manipulated now…

"What am I talking about? Don't you remember yesterday? Don't you remember leaving me with those guys and getting beaten up? When you ran off without saying anything like a coward?

\- Hm? I just don't get it." Giggled the one in the mocha scarf, smiling like hell. "They asked me to leave you with them to talk to you and I did it because they're my friends!

\- They are? And for manipulating me? Made me incapable of defending myself by getting into trouble ?" The tone was cold, piercing, bordering on icy. “You're disgusting.

\- I don't see what's disgusting about doing the right thing, Error. "Ink's smile grew darker as his eyes took on yellow, amused colors...colors that reminded him of a little skeleton in a mocha scarf in elementary school..." After all, you're used to it, so once again, more or less, I don't see the prob-... "

The gun went off, right in his jaw, before he could even finish his sentence.

"We're not friends anymore, we weren't friends and we'll never be friends, Ink. " Error made Error, one last time, before turning back to his group, leaving the one he thought was good, kind, and so dear behind, without even a hint of remorse in him that might have gnawed at him.

"Error! "called Dream, who witnessed the altercation. The concerned turned around, questioned about his call. "...Is everything all right?

\- ...I'm fine, yes." he answered softly, before smiling not to worry. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for h-

\- Lying is never the right solution..." blew the golden one, staring at the cold, tricolored eyes facing him. A gaze that seemed to shine, by the way, at the agreement of his words. "We say that, always. We always say we're fine so that no one lingers on us...but deep down, we're not fine, are we? »

The blackbird sighed. It had to be someone he knew only by sight, who knew what everyone else didn't know in a few years?  
How ironic. 

"No. It's not right. "He turned his eyes away from Ink, who walked away as if nothing had happened to his friends. "Thank you for yesterday, that's all I have to say.

\- O-oh...I...you're welcome, that's ok. »

And he left, leaving Dream, alone.  
Since then, time had... slowly run its course. Slowly but surely.  
Ink and Error had never spoken again. It was as if they had never really known each other. As if, all those years together were just an illusion, a dream. And deep down, it hurt to realize that all that time had been for nothing, that the man he thought he had a fabulous and indestructible friendship with had simply gone on his way as if nothing had happened, without even coming to talk to him again. Afterwards, he was not unhappy either, just seeing him would have made him want to make him pay. But he wasn't like those people who would take it out on others out of revenge, or out of the simple pleasure of seeing others suffer.  
But it wasn't just that.  
From that day, from that moment on, Dream, Nightmare's twin brother, had...aroused some interest in the one with Destructive magic. Oh, at first, he was dodging it, or was just a little embarrassed by this attention, this kindness from the young ivory skeleton.

"I know you don't really like this place now, I'm sorry haha...”

Error began to look around. He hadn't been here in... a long time. Here, this place where, every week, on a specific day, around noon, he would meet Ink, the one who was supposed to be his friend.

"I'd like to ask you something, Error.

\- You do? "Curious as he was, it seemed, it was no less interesting to him. "What was it?"

Staring, the golden one writhing his knuckles, somewhat stressed, there was a little silence before, finally, his skull rose, staring resolutely at the pretty tricolored pupils of the other, a look which was more than pleasant to the destroyer at the same time.

"I'd like us to be friends, Error. “

He would have liked to retort, counter or say anything, but he had no time, Dream continuing to let his words speak.

"Are you serious? " he couldn't help saying, expecting little. But Dream didn't even answer his question and went on.

"...I'd like to be there, to show you that everyone can be friends without hurting you, that even people who haven't gone through the same things as you can understand and hear you... " He saw him take a breath, and then he took it again. "I'd like to hear you say everything's all right. I'd like to hear you say that everything is fine, without you having to lie and smile as if nothing had happened, to close yourself off, to let it go... »

It was so... new, unexpected.  
Usually it was he who could tempt himself to ask for such things, to ask for a friendship with someone, and not the other way around...  
The silence was awkward, but quiet. Yet he didn't need to think for a second, Error knew it, Dream knew it. They knew it. He didn't need to say yes, he didn't need to say no, he didn't need to go back on his words, he didn't need to regret.  
It was already sealed, branded.  
Because it seemed as if they already understood each other, just with the silence that was being made, at the moment.  
Because it seemed as if, thanks to this, one could finally say that everything would be alright, without even pretending.

"Then Error?" smiled Dream slowly, before this silent acceptance. "Is everything all right? »

At the understanding of this sentence that was said to him far too many times, Error only laughed slowly, amused, before smiling back, staring at Nightmare's twin brother but also at his new and precious friend, looking soothed...content.

"I'm fine, Dream. How about you?”

The question having been returned to him, the little golden boy laughed in his turn before finally answering it, smiling to his teeth. "I'm fine, thank you! »

..Yes, it was fine, it will be fine and everything will be fine now.  
Simply that the past now fades away as it should, without being held back, and that the future takes its place, like a gentle caress given to him, like a new beginning in something he would strongly appreciate.

So yes, everything was fine, everything would be fine and everything will be fine now.  
For the past and the lies were now only dust.  
For the future, honesty and truth became something like a beautiful precious gem, something important and beautiful to have.  
And that was the most important thing to think, to have and to cherish, forever and ever.  
So the past can be horrible, evil, painful, all negative words even, but...the future can change if you take the trouble, if someone, anyone, decides to change your future and make it even more beautiful than you ever dreamed of before.  
And these people...let's give them a hand, and let them help us, let's let them take us...and let's enjoy the moment. Let's love, let's cherish these people who make us see the light and give us the energy to do everything.  
That's the thing to remember. That's the important thing to have, to protect.  
Because if someone good is there, it's because it's not there for nothing, it's not there for nothing.


End file.
